Jonah Sterling
Name: '''Jonah Sterling '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''District 7 '''Age: '''12 '''Weapon: '''Axe, Knives (Main), Spear (Secondary) '''Appearance: '''Blonde hair, green eyes '''Strengths/skills: '''As most citizens of District 7 are, he is good with axes, and being from a generally poor district, he can last longer without food that career tributes can. He can climb trees pretty well, not afraid of heights, and can throw knives, but not perfectly. '''Weakness(es): '''Not very strong, cannot at any degree tie knots, nor '''Personality: '''Usually happy and cheerful, very likable, funny, but is easily agitated, and slightly bipolar in that way, but his being bipolar is not a very known fact by those around him. '''Backstory/History: '''He was born into a family, the second oldest. He has an older brother, who is nineteen, and a youger sister, who is seven. His mother and father are both alive, but his mother suffers from depression. He comes from a family of wood cutters, and so very talented with axes. He was very popular at school, and did very well on most Physical Assesments, except for strength. His brother and him are very close, despite the age difference, but his slightly wary of his sister, who is already showing signs of emerging into one of those people who volunteer for the Games and have a good chance of winning, as she is already very arrogant and can throw axes to an amazing degree. His father loves him very much, and would do anything to protect him and his brother and his sister. '''Interview Angle: '''Just himself! The happy and likable child he is! '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Jonah's bloodbath strategy is simply to run in, just stay in the outskirts of the cornucopia, not too close, pick up a few items, and get out before things get too dangerous. He calculates that this will take thirty seconds at least. He does not plan on killing anyone unless absolutely neccessary, though if he has to, then he will, such as if someone attacks him. '''Games Strategy: '''Stay unnoticed at least. He aims to attract enough attention with the other tributes so they don't underestimate him, but not enough so they see him as a threat. He wants to get a score as high as possible, but doubts that it will be higher than an 8. '''Token: '''A small, bronze pendant with the letter "S" engraved into it. '''Height: '''5 feet, 3 inches '''Fears: '''His family getting hurt, Death, District 4, and Career Tributes. '''Alliance: '''Doesn't plan on alliances, but if he is invited into the Career pack, then he will accept. '''Example Games: I rise up on my metal plate, and I am blinded temporarily for a few seconds until my eyes are used to the light. I look to my left and right, and am panicked to see the boy from 2 to my left. I look at the cornucopia, and spy an axe, right next to a dark sleeping bag and a yellow bag. I decide those are mine, but to my dismay, they are at the center, where it is most dangerous. The gong rings and I dash on my platform, racing to the items, three in mind. It takes me a few seconds to reach it, and am relieved to see the boy from 2 on the other side of the cornucopia, picking up a long, sleep spear that was lying on top of a crate. Grinning, I pick up the axe first, then turning back around to see if anyone wants to fight me. Seeing no one, or no one interested in attacking, I pick up the rolled up sleeping bag, tuck in onto my arm, and throw the bag over my shoulder. Turning back around and positioning myself to run, I see two tributes, the boy from 8 and the girl from 4, wrestle for a pack. The girl picks up a machete and cleaves the boy through the chest with it, the teenager falling to the floor in pain. The girl smiles, picks up the pack, and runs to find another target. Scared now, seeing the number of tributes attacking, I start running. Halfway there, I suddenly feel a heavy body slam into mine, throwing me into the air, landing on my pack, in which something blunt in their hits my shoulder, makingme wince. I lift my head to see my attacker. The sun in blocking my view, but I do make out a large figure which blonde hair, holding a knife. He wrestles me, pinning my shoulders to the floor. When he lifts up one of his hands to slide out his knife, I punch him across the face, making him swear in pain, and he releases me. I crawl away, before picking myself up and my supplies and making a run for it. I turn back for a second to survey the field. The girl from 1 throws a knife and it lodges into the back of a male tribute, and a he collapses, apparently dead, his blood making a small puddle around his shoulder. That's when I notice a small tent pack, right in front of him. That's mine. It's small enough to fit into my pack. I then look around, looking for possible threats. I then sprint with all my might towards it. As the distance closes in, I prepare myself to swoop in and pick it up. I then perform the action, and running straight to reach the end of the cornucopia and into the forest opposite me. As I pass a large stacking of crates, possibly up to my waist, I feel a strong hand pull my short hair. Hard. Back into the cornucopia bloodbath. No. I can't die now! The tribute, who I can now see is a girl, possibly from District 5, pin me to a crate, nearly knocking the whole thing down. She grins sadistically as she yanks out a short knife, perfect for stabbing at close distance. She is just about to stab me in the chest when she suddenly gasps, and falls, blood everywhere. Suprised, I look upwards, straight ahead. Looking straight at me, fifteen yards away, is the boy from District 2, both hands clutching two knives. Registering this, I quickly duck to the ground as three knives sail over my head, where my face was one second ago. Coming out of the duck position, I quickly scramble away with my sleeping bag, axe, tent pack, and pack, and flee into the woods, leaving nine dead tributes behind me. Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:JS Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters